cherry blossom of death
by sakuraflower15
Summary: they turn there backs on her they thoung she was weak they beat her but. they went to far she just snap and the dark sakura came out to play. With the village think the akatsuki are die what will happen to there village? who will be the last to stand? will the village fall at the hands of there sakura there once loving cherry blossom and will the akatsuki be the ones who help her?
1. cherry blossom of death

Befor I start i have to warn you im a **VERY BAD SPELLER **I told you so plz do not flame this WAS my first STORY **I don't own Naruto I AM NOW REWRITING ALL OF MY STORY FROM BEGINNING TO END. **

"Hey **SA-KU-AR** youre so weak you could even stop sasuke for running off with orochimaru but now he's back with someone more strong then you will ever be" sakura so called friend Ino said

sakura was at her breaking point "Ino it not my fault sasuke left he left so he could kill his brother he left because he thought he could do it himself. sakura yelled at Ino walking away before she'd did something she wouldn't regret .

SAKURA P.O.V

_The next day Naruto came by today yelling at the top of his lungin saying that im a whora and what not. But he took it to far when he took a strong hold of my pink hair. And start to pull me out the door into the forest where all of the rooke 9 and team Gai was standing by with sas-__**GAY**__ and his whore karin_

_but when I look at kain still being dragged by Naruto like alike a rag doll._

_so I had to turn my neck a little to see but I could see kain had red marks all over her face and her arms had little cuts all over then it all came together this is what naruto was talking about this morning before he start pulling me shit i should've listened._

_she planned this I can already see her saying that I did this to her and i'm guess that everyone believed her they all had the look in their eye's when they are moving in for a kill when he stop he drop me and they start to attack me I was crying yelling at them to stop but they just keep coming. I was trying my best to control inner but to many thing are happening at once she got out. But the funny thing was when she attacked them._

_they all had that fear look in there eyes when they know they're about to die but thats too easy they are going to suffer, _

_I could not be anymore thankful for her my inner and also mad at the same time _

_when she gave me back control I look around they were covered with cuts and burns. _

_after i look over everyone I spoke in the voice that was so cold and dark. _

"You know me for how long? but when sasuke comes back with his little hoe you all start to turn on me ok if you want to be with her ok even though I hope that you would all see behind her act but no you just had to believe that little slut. for how long you knew the _half _of me. Did I really look like would do something like that I would never hurt anyone just because my so called friends like her more i'm a medic I protect.

But I see that you don't understand what that means".

_now they see funny it's too late now rocko 9 they just laid there when it dawned on them looking shock what she just said and the fact that she was not the little weak thing everyone thought she was or what sas-gay and his bitch made them think. _

_But the words she spoke was the truth they just made the biggest mistake they just lost konoha's angle she always had a smile on her face. always helping the weak. Her voice was nothing but caring well sometimes it felt almost fake but but a nasty voice snap them out of there thoughts that bitch kain still had the nerve to talk after she turned us against our beloved cherry blossoms. _

"Do you think they will believe you over me ha please you just proven that you are a monster you just beat up your _friends_.

sakura just laugh a dark laugh. they are no longer my friends. they can rot in hell. I would think you though for what you did. I now see the truth behind the face. The really people they are also I was getting tired of them calling me weak all the time protecting me. every mission we went on the mission y'all left me back. when you finally came back thinking I would heal them without think anything of it but really I was was boiling in the inside.

but That in the past and this is the further o and befor I forget I was never from this shit ass village I'm really from a lost village that was killed off by lafe".

"I'm the only survivor because I was the clans leader daughter who was born on the night of the massacre. only one in the whole village with pink hair and green eyes. but those old farts should have read up on my clan then maybe this would have nevered happened but no one had those traits my people who had red or silver hair with blue eyes but every now and then there is a child born on a blood moon who has the power of a-"

_They were shell shocked at what I just said they didn't have anything to say will besides that bastard sas-gay said in a voice that was trying to hide the fact that he was guilty and scared of the new sakura. Will she was always there she just covered it up._ who did you get pink hair and green eyes. and why was your clan killed- because my village was too strong and the lafe village did like that so on theblood moon when I was born and my clan had it's geared down they send all the strongest ninja to attack and- o_nce again cutting me off I'm so ready to cut his fucken head of. "_why was your clan so strong" said sasuke

because they were said to killed the demon of death and extend from it body and into a little girl. know one never knew this because my clan didn't want outsiders trying to have that great power they want want that blood to stay **pure**.

And the child who had that demon inside of her had to redies hair and blood eyes. she was my great great great grand mother and I am sakura akuma (devil) the lost _princess_ of the chi no ichizoku (blood clan). And my pink hair and green eyes prov it the demon had glowing green eyes silver hair make my mother and great grand mother had redies hair. mix with the demon hair to make pink.

s-s-sak-ar how do you know this said a scared shitless Hinata

fuck tarts I know all of this because being the damn hokage apprentice does have it's great reward and my clan was smart they left hidden messages for any survivor you would think that something like this would ever happened they would keep my family most pieces less strolls and bloodline jutsu hidden for now I will be taking my leave. And the next time I see you I will kill you. this village will meet it's end soon bye.

WAIT SAKURA WHY DID YOU TELL US THIS YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS

ha i would have done this if you didn't show me you true faces and when I kill you one by one you well know why im doing this now bye-bye love you not with that sakura leave with a swirl of cherry blooms.

_inner you been quit-_**sakura what's our next move **_DON'T CUT ME OFF and we're going to our old home to get some scrolls and some weapons._

_**TIME SKIP DEEP IN THE FOREST OF HATE**_

**sakura keep going and turn left **_ok _AHHHHHH SLASH

INNER WHAT THE HELL WHERE DID ALL OF THIS WATER COME FROM __**STOP YELLING swim to the bottom this is where our clan hid all of their most-** ok i get it **bitch **_what_ **nothing **that's what i thought.

_inner I feel great I'm now free I didn't ever think I was ever going to tell them. _**sakura swim upwards there should be a cave up there **_ok _**with our clan high chakra control we can do anything but we don't have a never ending power**_ I know im not strong yet _I see it **go over there there should be a seal somewhere **_ah i see it _**wait sakura do you regret having me sealed inside you if it's wasn't for me you probably could've had a normal life **_shut up inner I love you and I wouldn't change my life for nothing in this world and i don't see you as the "demon of death" more of a demon of life" _**sakura- **wahoo inner did you feel that **it's coming from the seal **_oh the seal very strong. _

_we can do it inner after me and inner broken the seal in front of me laid _

_my clans most greats strolls and jutsu and my favorite out of them all is the the black fire jutsu and a scroll with the kaij for hearpe . I Did the neser seals for it an- SCAMS ahhh what the hell is that _

_**mistress please you're killing my very shape hearing ears **_sorry but who are you **I'm the gurdan of this cave and now that you're here i can filly rest but not before teaching you the ways of our clan. I will train you and i hope you will use this power to kill thoes who killed out our clan hmmm? **hai

time skip of 2 years SAKURA 21

good bye Rin _** wait mistress i want to give you something Karura a sword that creats black fire from the sword I want you to have this and the thousand blossoms axs **__**Sen sakura AXS**____it was a beautiful pink,black,sliver and red axs it was two times my size the heit was like a cherry blooms tree and had pink petals falling down from it and the out line was red and black the axe blade was a beautiful. _**it was pass down to to the family who held the inner demon. oh and if anyone other than our clan tries to wills one one of these weapons **_**it becomes so heavy that they can't hold it. now good bye my lady. **_

I put it on my back than i graby my beloved sword that is a deep black with a silver drongen in graven on it and pink pites falling thow the drangen. do a few hand signs and two big black wigs with the most softs looking feathers came out of my back they were a gift from Rin i really can't use them to good. but i feel so free when I fly.

The wings are big it look like they can care at least two grown man on each side with room to move around now that saying something. And took off leaving a black feathers in my dust I was flying a little too fast but from the height I was at would not die But what knock me out of my path was the fact the akatsuki looking down on me even the ones I thought was dead ones. I knew my new life was over when I looked dead in Itachi's eyes.

Akatsuki's P/O/V

leader why did we have to move again those idiots still think we're dead un. said (mad/bored ass hell deidara) he just got hit upside his head by sasori (who was killed by sakura) dumb ass because they think we are dead we can move back to rain. sasori that's is enough

too the leader of the akatsuki it was quiet toO quiet for the akatsuki they all stop and look back at one of the most loundies members of their group.

even itachi had to see what was making the immort quite and when he's quite nothing good comes out of it. hidan is there something i should know the leader loud booming voice snap the jashin out of his thongs hmmm leader-sama is there anything I could do. ok now they all Knew something was up he was talking like he was rise right and did not cuss they turn to look at him the money lover kakuzu look at him and he start to pull out his thiers hidan we know you too well what the hell is your problem before i cut you head off now what is it?.

**what did you say you money fucking bastard**. he all but yelled. hidan what was it you were just thinking About

oh I was talking to the all meant jashin There he goes again everyone narrowed there eyes at him ready to jump off of deidara's bird if they had to fight. **what did he say **we're going to have a new member soon and something big is go down _very soon_. and that will change all of our lives.

they look at him shock you are just now telling us this everyone glared at him. hidan do yo- **CRASH **they looked at the place it came from a turn and look back at leader they seen hidan nodding they land on the ground

hidan turn and start walking towards the loud sound what they seen was a girl now a woman with long pink hair in the pit of the criteria covered in blood with her black wings spread out they knew she was alive because she look every one of them in the eye. her eyes a burning green full of life they all had mix feeling. the two artist of the group had conser for her but didn't know why and another feeling like they know her for some where

(they should know she is the one who killed sasori deidara senpai and who else do they know with pink hair). kisame was just in shock that someone that little could make that big of a critter and still live. itachi look at her with inters same as the money lover but he also thought she will rise money cost but for some reason he didn't care and the leader of the akatsuki pein could see she would make a great new member but it was up too madara if they keep her. zetsu want to eat her but thought something but it was hind in his eyes. tobi thong she was really pretty and want to keep her as for madara just want to be a pervert (in this story tobi and madara are twins and madara is not as evil) kona thong she look like and angle and look to be very strong yes we finally have a female member. hidan look at her with hearts in his eyes and said well yelled **GOT DAMN SHE HOT. **to be continued

i will update soon


	2. Chapter 2

inner Sakura/Zetsu taking out loud

_inner Sakura taking inside sakura's head_

Sakura's P.O.V

_My new life ended before it even started all of that training for nothing._

**sakura don't give up we still have so much more life to live. We are not going to die here or anywhere else not till kohano is destroyed **

you're right inner k~ sakura stopped and start to spit up blood.

"damn it i'm not going to die here"sakura said out loud

Then don't let us help you _lil girl "__**who the hell is calling us little girl there is only person~oh shit" **_both outer and inner said at the same time out loud

"look up then maybe you would know "

I looked up to see sasori of the red sand the one who killed gaara the same one who tried to kill me and lady choi. _I was scared shitless but I really wasn't maybe because I knew i was going to die but still before I die i'm going to rise hell _hehehehe_._

END OF SAKURA'S P.O.V

sakura laugh out loud making the akatsuki jump with worder is the chick craz we are the akatsuki and she's launching .

"Ah yes it's Sasori of the red sand I see you're alive and _human_ while i'm not surprised to see you alive but human hmm". sakura said with a sickening sweet smile.

"yes thanks to you and that old hag I was brought back human I hope you're happy".

"not really very because lady choi still died bring garra back"

"..."

"so she died to bring back that demon little girl?

"basted puppet boy"

"brat"

"you're a real boy now"

this went on for 5 more min till Madara started screaming for them to shut up..

sakura start to spite more blood up and to make things even more troublesome it was turning black.

it was Konan who rust to her side with pein glaring at her back

sakura closed her eyes waiting for the killing blow when nothing came she cracked one eye open to see konan staring down at her with shock

_why is she looking at me like that she is the enemy right? _that was sakura last thought before everything went back but the last thing she hear before she was completely gone to the darkness from lost of blood was

"if she's joins the akatsuki we can fixes her" pein...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sorry it was longer but my computer shut down and i didn't save or have auto save sorry it was really good ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**somewhere high in the sky on deidara bird heading to the new base **_

_**inner Sakura's P.O.V**_

_**damn my head hurts**_

inner sakura cracked an eye open but quickly shut it when that bright blue sky tried burning her eyes

_**outer sakura wake up outer**_

_huh? what happened where are we_

_**I don't know but I think we are with the akatsuki **_

_what shit how are we going to get out of this one _

_**calm down **_

ok i'm calm inner~ _**outer they said they they wanted you to join end you started to black out ~ **__don't cut me off and no inner don't even go there i'm not even going to think about it. it's going to be just like the leaf. there after my best friend they kill people every day innocent people._

"_**sakura you kill people too you and they are ninja that is what we do to see another day kill or be killed. Not everything is as innocent as they look you should know. and do not think your above anyone and as for naruto the same one who beat you trashed your name turned his back to you that bastard deserves everything that's coming to him, him and that village". **_

Sakura's chaker spiked up.

_what the hell i don't think i'm better than anyone. i just don't want to be used and killed people._

_**sakura stop you're chaker is spiking up~ damn they know you're awake...**_

_**Sasori pov **_

"_hmm so the little girl waking this could be fun having my murder running around the base ha things are going to be a lot less boring around here but i should think of a punishment for her killing me", _sasori said with a unknow glint in his eyes

_**Deidara pov**_

_so this is her the one who killed danna how though she doesn't even look like she could hurt a fly. with her long soft looking cherry blossom pink hair bright greens eyes her~ wooh what the fuck she's still the enemy and the one who killed danna i can't be thinking like that but what if shes joins? hmm _

_**Madara P.O.V**_

"_**spoiled brat she would've been a great wife to rebuild the clan damn well if you want something done you have to do it yourself that boy sasuke I don't know if i want to kill you for breaking this cherry blossom angle or if I should thank you for giving her to us i'll let Itachi deal with you ". **_

_**Itachi pov **_

_foolish little brother she would of been the one to make the clan stronger with her clan's history it's going to be a sad day for kohana when she joins and come for every one of there heads. of those who have worged her with the akatsuki there to back her up forever. _

_**pein P.O.V.**_

_so this is the lost princess of the great blood clan that hide in secret she will be a great member and konan likes her. she can stay for konan. konan my love. why can't you open your eyes or is it you don't want too ha i'm __**god **__and she is my angel we are meant to be __**Pein when will you take our angle you know the other peins arted as partinted as you and just might kippen her for themselves **__. (the pein's are one in the same they feel what the other feels emotionally )_

_**konan pov **_

_Pein you dick head if you try anything on her i'll rip every single one of your bodies apart but i don't think i need to worry though. Me and the cherry blossom will be great friends. but what if she likes pein? _

_**Hidan P.O.V **_

_So this is the bitch who is going to fucking change our lives forever? well it's a good damn thing she's fucken hot._

_**hidan don't you dare try and fuck her over she is somewhat important to me so don't fucken hurt her or I will kill you.**_

_what?! __**HIDAN **__HAI JASHIN-sama _

_**end of hidan pov**_

"THE CHERRY BLOSSOM IS AWAKE

SHUT THE HELL UP TOBI UN"

"i'm sorry Deidara-sempie"

why don't you both shut up hmm

"hey you're on my bird i'll kick you off pink bitch you killed my danna un"

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch you the one who acting like you're pmsing and as for you danna it's kill or be killed and as you can see he's still alive unfortunately so why are you still bitching he doesn't even looks like he cares . fuck face dick.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"whoo i like you, pinky like a spitfire out of hell" kisama said throwing his arm over sakura for getting she just made a big ass creator and is not fully healed even with konan and her chaker working to fix her why she's been out for the past 2 days.

hold on big guy I did just wake up. on a big bired high in the fucken sky with all of the akatsuki.

"pretty lady Tobi's name is Tobi. Do you like tobie pretty lady"?

"humm tobie-san I really don't know you but you shime nice"

AHHH I LOVE PRETTY LADY. IF YOU JOIN THE AKATSUKI TOBi WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER AND ALWAYS" tobi said said running up to sakura and trying to glump her on the large bird but failed when someone pulling him by the back of his cloke.

"tobie you fucken retart don't jump on her let alone the face she's hurt and could try and kill you un " but but but

shut the hell up yeah

"wow how did he get let in the akatsuki" said a wondering sakura

we don't even know maybe because he's Ma~.

_I laughed wow it's been a long time sence i really laughs it felt good i have forgotten how long it's been. but why am I laughing it up with the enemy_. _**i don't know but look the akatsuki's aright that bad if you give them a changes they haven't hurt you or gave you any reason for you too.**_

lost in thought they didn't see kakuzu move his arm to her forehead sakura jerked her head back and looked at him like he was crazy along with the rest of the akatsuki with the same look besides the ones who thought they were too cool but where thinking the same thing.

"I was checking to see if you had a fever you look a little red"

Kakuzu he was not shocked to see that another person fread him even before he said anything he sighed but the only two people to hear him was Sakura and his partner Hidan.

Sakura being the person she is who doesn't judge people by their looks because it's always the pretty boys who are the ones who leave you on a cold bench in the middle of the night to get raped.

Thank you kakuzu-san sakura hugged a shocked kakuzu who whent a stiff as a bored thing she would try something when she didn't he was even more in shocked. but if it wasn't for tobi he would be till enjoying her wrath but tobie had to want one too then things turned into a hug friest

not there S-ranked criminals this is how it really went after sakura hugged kakuzu.

what pretty lady tobie wants one tobi came fly over to them ripping kakuzu arms away for sakura and jumping in the middle to have sakura falling on him from how fast he was moving and deidara coming and throwing him of the flying bird that now doesn't have any wine from stopping it from running into a tr~ _**smash bang boom ahhh.**_

_**to be continued **_


	3. Chapter 3

akatsuki new HQ

When I woke up I went right into ninja mood checking my person I could see that someone had wrapped me in banges. my beast banding, legs arms, feet, low back I ripped them off as they where not need I had already healed my self, I was wearing male shorts and my chest bindings I was in a bare room with no window soft bed betterer than that damn cave floor,it was a white gray room with a twin sized bed, two doors guessing hallway and bathroom other than that nothing no widow, bathroom, desk, dresser etc

"where the hell was I"

I didn't have enough chakra to heal my head killing headache all I could remember was ,I was flying on something big and white and then locking eyes with the uchiha his glowing red eye's that was it.

I must be at their base

first thing first I need to find something to protect myself I ran to the door closes to me thank kami it was the joined bathroom looking around "THERE" I saw a mirror I began to pull back my fisted but before I could slam it into the glass mirror I looked in the mirror I wasn't used to seeing the person looking back at me with the same shock face, this person I haven't seen in a long time,

she-I was glowing I didn't have those depriest lines my hair still came down past my waist but was shiner making it a sliver pink? my eyes weren't as dull but as though I was living my skin still pale but not like a dead person.I shook my head um I guess a little bit of sleep does do the body good? but I still need to get out of here I slammed my fist on the mirror to use as a weapon.

Akatsuki meeting 2 days after their newest member came to there umm lovely home?.

"Koana how is the cherry bloom" the leader of the akatsuki said to his longtime friend that he wishes could be more

"she should be waking up anytime soon"

"Hidan what did your god say about her-**SMASH **konan was cut off by the should of breaking glass The akatsuki jump to there feet nearing the door sakura was in and where the sound came from

**run bitch run you didn't have to slam it that hard **_shut up inner where have you been, I was pissed one I did slamme it too hard now I don't have a weapon two they know I'm up and most likely coming towards me and last but not least I'm screwed I was losing blood fast, blood was all over the shine black bathroom floor and shattered mirror, quickly moving to the door but soon I was slammed to the other side of the room as the door bust open knocking the wind out of me when I looked up too see kisame,first one on the seen with his samerhead ready to shade the living hell out of anyone dumb enough to attack, then his partner who eyes were bleeding at the corner's of his eyes_

"Pinkey what the hell happened, why is there blood did someone attack you"

sakura cold heart warned after hearing that the fish-men cared which confused the hell out of her

"No fish-face I'm ok"sakura said a little wakerly knowing that the wound was self inflicted

soon the rest of the late akatsuki where in her blank room concerned for the well being of the pink headed devil

"**sakura what happened" **

sakura didn't want to tell the intimidating leader she was trying to escape

"ummm I-I" grrrrr was the sound that came from her as she blushed and the rest well the louder one's of the akatsuki bust out laughing the rest just chunked at her

"konan could you please take sakura to the kitchen to clean her wound and to eat"

sakura noted that he was way more softer when talking to the angle but her thought was cut of by-

"yeah before the fucken bitch decides to eat us all seriously"

" what was that old man I you'll be the first to go"

"bitc- *slap*

"kakuzu you money humping bastard what the hell was that for"

"act like you got some senices"

"tobi's a good boy i'll help pretty lady up"

"like hell you would yeah"

"guy's sakura is already down stairs and she wants to know if you all would like something to eat" said konan

"hn that would be nice"

"yeah un"

"yeah un"

"don't copy me you old bastard"

"sure as long as it as delicious her"

Marran don't scary cherry-chan with that creepy smile

with sakura and konan

"they said yes what are you cooking"

"ramen" _uh I guess naruto rubbed off on me huh inner _

**yeah lets not talk about **_**him**_** that will just bring our mood down,**

"yeah"

**look on the bright side we are in a base full of hot sexy men heehee this is way better then that damned village**

yeah- wait inner you nasty little per-

"SAKURA can you hear me what's worrying" sakura was taken out of her inner world when konana started to panick and shaker her

"U-ugh s-sorry bout that I was just talking to my inner- I mean haha um nothing what was it you were saying" it came out to fast before she could stop her self

"_sakura"_ warned konan "who is inner?"

umm whooo? are you feeling ok koana?"

"just fine now sakura talk to me you can trust me, we are going to be like sisters now we girls have to stick to gather in a house-base full of perverted men"

unknow to the girls sitting at the table that the so called "perverted men" was listening in on their conversation even the all might pein

"umm inner is my demon"

"Demon?"

"yes she has been passed down to the clans daughter's heiress"

"oh so when your eyes go dull like they just did you're in your inner world"

'Hai"

"did the village hidden in the leaves know?

hai will the 4 hokage knew he sent his strongest ninjas to kill my clan the night I was born on the red moon,"

"why sakura why did they kill your clan in keep this from you"

because long ago my clan killed the demon of death and extend it's body into a young girl like the nine tailed fox. know one never knew this because my clan didn't want outsiders trying to have that great power and breeding it into other clans to make them stronger they want want that blood to stay **pure **well as pure as demon blood can be".

"Oh sakura ? well you know we the akatsuki will never do that to any of our members we are like a family, we will accept you for who you are not what you are sakura honey don't cry join the akatsuki and I can say that here we will show you more love than that village could ever hope to give"

"K-konan I can't believe you I b-been lied to so much I don't want what happened with leaf to ever happen again if it does I will be forever broken"

"ugh sakura"

"konan pulled sakura into a tight embrace sakura cried her eyes out"

the akatsuki men

"leader what are we going to do make her join my force"

"yes hidan is this what you god had in mind"

"No this goes deeper than this her past is right but her further is changing leader"

"for good or worse"

"for us good for her this will be a rocky road for her to trusted us"

"will kitten is going to be going through hell cuz there no way I'm let her out my site to get hurt or even broken so **don't you basted dare try and hurt her"**

"kisame had an overly protective shield on high"

"sasori-danna-"

"brat she is true beauty that needs to be everlasting"

"art-what's that wonderful smell un" deidara feet left the ground as he let his noesi pull him into the kitchen with the rest falling


End file.
